Faster than the speed of love
by Jadziwine
Summary: sets directly after the events in On my Way 3x15 episode. Just an excuse to have some samcedes in my life. Reviews Rock!


A/N : this takes place from the ending of "On My Way" so there's vague spoilers to be found. This idea just came to me, and since I'll use any reason to get Samcedes back together again, Quinn's mangled body will do just fine as a catalyst!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Samcedes would be on!

* * *

><p>Mercedes followed the procession of her friends and their parents towards the justice of the peace, idly wondering why the hell were they walking so slow?<p>

"damn white folks" Mercedes muttered to herself, her eyes never leaving the game of angry birds on her phone. "Berry is so lucky, I like to dress up or else I'd be protesting the hell out of this."

She was this close to beating Tina's score when the game was interrupted by an incoming call. Before she could even begin to grumble she saw the caller and felt her mouth go dry.

It was ,Quinn's mother. Even though Quinn had ditched her like a bad habit last year, Mercedes could never bring herself to delete her mother's number from her phone.

After Quinn had given birth to Beth, and moved back home with her mother, she and Mercedes stayed close. As Mercedes helped ease Quinn's transition from being an angry teen mother who was abandoned by her family to just a teenager trying to bridge a gap with her Mother, the trio grew to an understanding. and although Mercedes knew that Mrs Fabray was a sunday drunk and an extremely flawed individual, she couldn't help but like her. The feeling was mutual, so they stayed in touch via an annual Christmas card.

"Hi Mrs F, how's it going?" Mercedes said upon accepting the call,with forced cheer in her voice.

"Mercedes? oh ThankGod. I didn't know who else to call. It's Quinnie, she's been in a terrible accident" Mrs Fabray answered panicking.

"Oh my God...is she okay? where are you?" Mercedes said with her heart in her throat, she didn't even realize she'd stopped walking. standing frozen in the hall.

"Mercy, its bad. She..We're in the hospital right now. They won't tell me anything except that she's being prepped for surgery. Please come. I just..I just didn't know who else to call..." her voice trailed off into sobs.

"shhh she'll be okay, Mrs F. Quinn's a fighter. I'll be right there, I'm leaving now. just hold tight." Mercedes responded in an eerily calm voice, even as tears were streaming down her face.

Upon ending the call found herself paralyzed at the news. She blearily looked up when she felt someone touch her. "Mercedes, whats wrong?" Sam whispered as he touched her face, wiping away tears,that she hadn't known she'd shed,with his thumbs.

"Sam? oh god, its Quinn. She's been in an accident...I have to tell everyone". Sam nodded,clearly in shock.

"GUYS! STOP!" Mercedes shouted. Everyone turned around with varying looks of bewilderment. "Quinn's been in an accident. She's in the hospital. I have to go" Mercedes announced before turning and walking back towards the entrance as fast as she could in her heels.

She only vaguely heard the gasps and the following commotion. and she only realized that she wasn't alone when she went to open the door, and a hand shot out to push it open for her. She looked up gratefully into Sam's sad eyes. she shot him a small smile and saw that he was holding her hand. giving her the strength that she needed to keep going.

"where are you parked? I'm driving" Sam stated matter-of-factly. Mercedes simply pointed left in the parking lot and handed him the keys from her dress pocket. anyone could see that she wasn't in a fit state to drive.

Once they arrived in the hospital, after a 15 minute silence filled drive,Mercedes found Mrs Fabray in the waiting room looking shellshocked.

As soon as she laid eyes on Mercedes, it was like a dam broke. Mercedes caught her in time as she held on to Mercedes with dear life, sobbing her heart out.

Mercedes held her as she'd held Quinn so many times before. She cried silently as she rubbed Quinn's mother's back soothingly, before Sam stepped in to lead them to the row of seats.

"Mercy,I'm so sorry to burden you with all this. I know Quinn hasn't been the best friend to you lately but you always took such good care of her" Mrs Fabray tearfully said once she'd calmed down a bit.

"It's no problem at all, Mrs F. Quinn will be fine, but you have to be strong for her ok?"Mercedes said softly, looking in to the Older woman's eyes. "can you tell us what happened?".

As Mrs Fabray soggily recanted the details of the accident. Sam and Mercedes shared a look of shock and dismay as they realized that if Quinn wasn't rushing to Finn and Rachel's wedding none of this would have probably happened.

"Let's get you some coffee, some caffeine will help keep your strength up. do you need me to call anyone?" She patted the aging blonde's hand, before standing up. Sam stood up with her.

"No no, I've already called Quinn's father and sister" Mrs Fabray started saying as she finally noticed Sam. "Oh my God, Sam! you came? are you two back together? you were always so good for her" She said dabbing her eyes, trying to smile.

"uh no, Mercedes needed me. but Quinn is my friend and theres no where else I'd rather be" Sam said honestly. Both women smiled at him,adoringly.

The entire wedding party descended on Mrs Fabray at that moment. She was surrounded by sobbing wellwishers and concerned parental units,so Sam and Mercedes took that as their cue to get her a drink.

Silence prevailed during the walk to elevators before Mercedes stopped him. "Thankyou for coming with me, Sam. I don't know what I would've done without you"

"you've thanked me enough. Quinn's my friend too remember?" Sam said his gaze averted.

"Sam, please look at me" Mercedes pleaded quietly, standing in front of him. "I can't tell you again, how sorry I am for what happened between us"

"sorry that we ever dated or sorry that you and Shane broke up because of the kiss?" Sam questioned flatly, the hurt evident in his eyes, even if his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Sam, I know this isn't the time to rehash what happened between us. but I need to say this. I will never be sorry for dating you or for loving you. I am sorry however for breaking your heart. because you are such a beautiful person inside and out" Mercedes replied. Sam stood quietly listening skeptically.

" and I wish like hell I could have another chance with you" She added on quickly before resuming her walk.

"wait, what?" Sam sputtered, disbelieving his own ears, " Mercedes, stop right there. you owe me this" He couldn't stop the grin that was fighting its way out.

Mercedes squared her shoulders before turning around,looking shy and determined all at once.

"With all the things that's gone on this week, I've realized that we're young and life is for the living. also I really frigging love you. So...Sam Evans, will you be my boyfriend again?" She looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear, just in case he changed his mind.

"About damn time" Sam stated simply before closing the distance between them and sealing the deal with a proper kiss.


End file.
